regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kain
by Matthew Burger ]] First appeared in Hardcore Heroes: Episode 22. Spoilers Last appearance was Hardcore Heroes Otherside 004. Show/Hide Spoiler Background Story Kain’s life has been a happy one so far. Living in a village near the Shadow Mountains, he learned about the ways of tracking and hunting from his mother Rana, the chief hunter of the village. His father Pilver brought to him the humble ways of crafting bows and arrows, together with some simple trading knowledge, and he found it a calming practice, helping him solve problems he would think about. He also got a passion for playing flute together with his father, and they would play and watch Rana dance to it. Her silverwhite hair would wave in the motion and the wind, a blessing of the moon, people said. A sign of a true hunter, to be a white wolf among the pack. Sadly, after 18 years of living and growing up peacefully, Pilver died due to illness. And at that moment, two important things happened to Kain. The blessing started to grew in his hair, the former black slowly turning white, but at the same time, he lost his joy for playing flute. Under the guidance of his mother, he came to accept the loss, for so it was natural with life. All living things gain and lose it eventually . . . but Rana never danced again, becoming stern and focused on her profession. He took over his father’s business, though during the next year, strange things started to occur. First came mysterious rumours about wraiths, and other ghostly beings, then folk spoke about a dark arc in the north. And not too long ago, people started vanishing around the Shadow Mountains, even from his village a few woodcutters disappeared. Rana, having her hands full with her tasks, entrusted it onto him to go and seek for information about the disappearances. This was way more important than barely keeping a simple bowyery shop alive, and so he set off north, to the town of Shirebrook, where he hoped to learn more about those who were lost. Upon arriving, his armour needed a bit of repairing and so he met Mhorin, a dwarven armourer on the road with the same goal. His clan vanished, he recently came back only to be greeted by empty halls. After exchanging their stories, they came to an agreement. Four ears can hear double the rumours and two pair of hands can swing double the weaponry. After speaking with some townsfolk, they set their first goal on waiting for someone who could definitely help them. A wizard named Malakai, and Van-Healsing, a cleric of Chis. Is wearing thick armour made out of wolf hide, it is old, as it had been worn by his father before him. The dagger, shortsword & map case he carries on his belt. He stands straight, always observing his surroundings with his watchful eyes. Wears a long grey cloak with the symbol of Relkor on a silver moon on one side. Weapon Proficiencies *Longbow *Broadsword *Battleaxe - Expertise Non-Weapon Proficiencies *Bowyer/Fletcher *Herbalism *Musical Instrument: Flute *Swimming *Survival *Tracking *Hide in Shadows 42% *Move Silently 52% Equipment *Hide Armour *Long Bow *Steel Battleaxe +1 *Dagger Languages *Common Eridonian, Dwarvish, Giant Species Enemy Trolls Category:2nd Edition Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Hardcore Heroes Characters Category:Deceased Characters